Couplings
Couplings go here (Lovers, or friendships too). Love is in the air. Can't you just smell it? '''Note: '''No crossover/real-life characters here. Canon Couplings For characters from the actual show. 204px-CG.jpg|Giggles x Cuddles ddd.png|Flaky x Flippy H+p.jpg|Petunia x Handy 543px-Helping Helps.jpg|Splendid x Giggles Comeon.png|Cuddles x Flaky M33nzzqgIx1r1g23lo1.jpg|Disco Bear x Flaky 11f64594a89db266f539e924c97aba8e.png|Sniffles x Flaky 180px-Russell_and_Giggles.jpg|Giggles x Russell 235px-On_My_Mind.png|Giggles x Flippy deeee.png|Lifty x Flaky lol.jpg|Shifty x Petunia 235px-Giggles_and_Cro-Marmot_(Cold_Hearted).png|Giggles x Cro-Marmot 235px-Mime_and_Petunia_(_I_Heart_U)_(2).png|Mime x Petunia ssd.png|Lammy x Nutty FlippyNutty.png|Nutty x Flippy lol.png|Evil Flippy x Flippy 180px-Giggles_and_The_Mole.png|Giggles x The Mole Flaky Lammy.png|Flaky x Lammy htf___petunia_x_nutty_by_ryanthescooterguy-d3c1086.jpg|Nutty x Petunia Petunia_loves_Disco_Bear_O_o_by_YokoKinawa.png|Petunia x Disco Bear cromarmotpetunia.png|Cro-Marmot x Petunia 885e8f4df43ffe8b9a199332ab97e40e.jpg|Giggles x Disco Bear HTF_Truffles_X_Lammy_by_TDIrocker311.png|Truffles x Lammy ImagesCAR6IU5A.jpg|Mime x Lammy imagesCA5UWUMC.jpg|Splendont x Lammy imagesCADK51XO.jpg|Lammy x Splendid eee.png|Shifty x Splendid Toothy Kissing Cuddles.jpg|Cuddles x Toothy awwcute.png|Petunia x Giggles htf a bit of a pickle 2.jpg|Lammy x Petunia Flaky and giggles.jpg|Flaky x Giggles htf party animal 2.jpg|Nutty x Flaky Petunia Splendid.png|Splendid x Petunia FnH.png|Flaky x Handy Cuddles x Lammy.jpg|Cuddles x Lammy Happy Tree Friends - Concrete Solution _Part 1_ 004_0002.jpg|Handy x Giggles flippy x toothy.jpg|Flippy x Toothy lammy x flippy.jpg|Lammy x Flippy Nutty Sniffles.png|Sniffles x Nutty lammy x handy.png|Lammy x Handy lumpy as a doctor 3.jpg|Lumpy x The Mole giggles and nutty.jpg|Nutty x Giggles snifflesxlammy ice cream by emilyinwonderland4.jpg|Lammy x Snifles Woah....png|Cuddles x Petunia the mole x petunia.png|The Mole x Petunia flaky x petunia.jpg|Flaky x Petunia flippy x petunia.jpg|Flippy x Petunia splendid and splendont.png|Splendid x Splendont lammy x giggles.png|Lammy x Giggles lumpy x flaky.jpg|Lumpy x Flaky lumpy and giggles 2.jpg|Lumpy x Giggles lumpy x petunia.jpg|Lumpy x Petunia flaky x evil flippy.png|Flaky x Evil Flippy truffles x Lammy.png|Truffles x Petunia pop truffles.png|Pop x Truffles Pop_X_Disco_Bear_by_Chocolate_Puppy.jpg|Pop X Disco bear Fanon Couples Exclusively for fan-made characters. Wolf love.png|Savaughn x Ale otusxgreatgrey.png|Otus x Great Grey Htf base milkshake by flippykat-d309k8r.png|Crazy x Shelly WTF.png|Ava x Trippy peckyxpeckia.png|Peckia x Pecky Roller coaster.png|Fuddles x Puffy mimixpranky.png|Pranky x Mimi superspeedxfiora.png|Superspeed x Fiora Letmeslide.png|Guddles x Toad pervyxleaky.png|Leaky x Pervy jayxhelly.png|Jay x Helly 001x20srobostar.png|20's Robo Star x 001 Love.PNG|Samantha x Wade deviousxkivila.png|Devious x Kivila Fair weather.png|Ray x Cloudy Unhappy holidays.png|Drama x Gloomy Boz and Fawn.jpg|Boz x Fawn Cagey.png|Chain x Zap howdyxshuffles.png|Howdy x Shuffles jackyxchuck.png|Jacky x Chuck toadxpoppy.png|Poppy x Toad tornxpia.png|Pia x Torn tornxziggles.png|Ziggles x Torn ripxpia.png|Pia x Rip bozxsweet.png|Sweet x Boz magxcrafty.png|Crafty x Mag joshxstacy.png|Josh x Stacy Lammyxfelin2.png|Lammy x Felin Bald love.png|Baldy x Venue Cute 2.png|Lucly x Lois pepperyxshivers.png|Shivers x Peppery What the..PNG|Danica x Crash 2 kiwis.png|Kiwi x White Kiwi jerkyxnaz.png|Naz x Jerky Accuracy love.png|Jesty x Shooter Stars in eyes.png|Daydream x Celeste sirgronxsamantha.png|Samantha x Sir Gron joeyxkuddly.png|Kuddly x Joey uno-onexfizzles.png|Fizzles x Uno-One Flare Gary.png|Flare I x Gary rexxale.png|Rex x Ale bluxsofty.png|Blu x Softy Love birds.png|Blu x Rio Bella+RayTube Valentines.png|Bella x RayTube sleepyxelliott.png|Sleepy x Elliott Honeyxchewy.PNG|Honey x Chewy Boomer flexxy.png|Flexxy x Boomer saphyxlava.png|Saphy x Lava HTF Couples Your Love.png|Superspeed x Fiora, Gothy x Robo Star, Trippy x Ava, Buddy x Hippy CyborgGale.png|Cyborg x Gale MyOwnMind.png|Bella x Charge SweetFace X K-9.jpg|Sweet Face x K-9 000x1.png|000 x 1 Love medicine.png|Nurse x Germy Boom X Fly first kiss.png|Boom x Fly Fox married.png|Crispy x Foxa Lovestinks.png|Feary x Tulip Lovely blizzard.png|Lovely x Blizzard Lisaxvector.png|Lisa x Vector Pointless love.png|Pointy x Spinnie Crankless.png|Snooty x Smooth antique x fancy.png|Antique x Fancy taco x ainutep.png|Taco x Ainutep sensitive x stubborn.png|Sensitive x Stubborn hyperactive x fatty mcfatterson.png|Hyperactive x Fatty McFatterson ainutep x hyperactive.png|Ainutep x Hyperactive Seizure.png|Chroma x Kendall Passion fruit.png|Foxy x Figgy manty x lady.png|Manty x Lady john nat.png|John x Natasha cole naples.png|Cole x Naples angles atlas.png|Angles x Atlas libra mil.png|Libra x Millennius tar rock.png|Tarant x Rock shrimpy x sensitive.png|Shrimpy x Sensitive taco x hyperactive.png|Taco x Hyperactive sensitive x fatty mcfatterson.png|Sensitive x Fatty McFatterson heart_of_ice.png|Maple x Wally you_sow_what_i_mean.png|Peppy x Pancake tulipxlei.png|Tulip x Lei crabby x old hag.png|Crabby x Old Hag shrimpy x stubborn.png|Shrimpy x Stubborn Hello and Goodbye Better Version.png|Hello x Goodbye Fred phillip.png|Fred x Phillip Clesta X Robo Star.png|Clesta/Robo Star Popteparty.png|Poppy and Clarence (Friendship) cream x laurie.png|Cream x Laurie shrimpy x queen.png|Shrimpy x Queen baby mouse x chole.jpg|Baby Mouse x Chloe evil giggles x evil flaky.png|Evil Giggles x Evil Flaky Ghostly and Damia.png|Ghostly Manor X Damia Sd.png|The Graffiti x Crime ufb x kiarama.png|Ultimate Fun Billy x Kiarama CreamyQueen.png|Cream x Queen (Siblings) Laurie vs toad star wars.png|Laurie x Toad (Unconfirmed) Caddy x Duh.png|Duh x Caddy guinness x ripley.png|Guinness x Ripley (Brothers) ChenspurrxRiki.png|Chenspurr x Riki icyxsquishy.png|Icy x Squishy tusslesxgothy.png|Tussles x Gothy bunxbrushy.png|Brushy x Bun thingy3.png|Raymond X ludwig (brothers/Friends note: ludwig is shorter as a goof) pointyxava.png|Pointy x Ava johnxnaz.png|Naz x John Fanon-Canon Couples Fan-made characters paired with canon ones. Thief couple.png|Crafty x Shifty Kam/Giggles.png|Kam x Giggles File:Love stinks.png|Fungus x Petunia Lamanaxhandy.PNG|Handy x Lamana flaky x laurie.png|Flaky x Laurie emilyxtoothy.png|Emily x Toothy trixiexflippy.png|Flippy x Trixie lolliexnutty.png|Nutty x Lollie nuttyxcavity.png|Nutty x Cavity brittonxlammy.png|Britton x Lammy mimextwinkie.png|Mime x Twinkie Pirate love.png|Mandy x Russell Jennie x flippy.PNG|Jennie x Flippy Carpal Tunnel Of Love.png|Mime x Lily Skiyawouldntwannabeya.png|Jussy x Toothy DXS_incomplete_by_Spendid.jpg|Deeka x Splendid Ale_and_Flippy_by_FlippynaLove93.png|Ale x Flippy Flirty.jpg|Disco Bear x Narnia petunia_loves_rex_by_overninethousandtoth-d5e0a73.png|Petunia x Rex gigglyxtoothy.png|Giggly x Toothy mimexribbon.png|Mime x Ribbon Haf enya e pop by enyathefoxflying2-d5p0xly.png|Enya x Pop triplesxsplendid.png|Triples x Splendid clistexsniffles.png|Cliste x Sniffles samanthaxsplendid.png|Samantha x Splendid pierrexlammy.png|Pierre x Lammy haf_enya_e_flippy_by_enyathefoxflying2-d60mau5.png|Flippy x Enya AWW.png|Flippy x Angel Smile for the Camera!!.png|Splendid x Angel It's Pop's new wife!!.png|Pop x Rose Sea Lovers.png|Russell x Aqua TarsyxGiggles.jpg|Tarsy x Giggles lammy x raymond.png|Lammy x Raymond A Science Crush.jpg|Sciencie X Sniffles giggles x evil giggles.png|Evil Giggles x Giggles petunia x ainutep.png|Petunia x Ainutep cuddles x evil cuddles.png|Cuddles x Evil Cuddles flaky x evil flaky.png|Flaky x Evil Flaky PetuniaxOlaf.jpg|Petunia x Olaf evil flippy x evil flaky.jpg|Evil Flippy x Evil Flaky IMG-20131218-01086.jpg|Flaky x J. J. (a drawing of mine, if I'm bad drawing) lifty x liftelle.png|Lifty x Liftelle shifty x shiftette.png|Shifty x Shiftette Flippy X Wolfle.png|Flippy X Wolfle randomxlumpy.png|Random X lumpy handy x ainutep.png|Handy x Ainutep evil flaky x good flippy.jpg|Evil Flaky x Flippy handy x neil.png|Handy x Neil giggles x ainutep.png|Giggles x Ainutep nutty x taco.png|Nutty x Taco stubborn x flippy.png|Flippy x Stubborn flippy x sensitive.png|Flippy x Sensitive petunia x sensitive.png|Petunia x Sensitive petunia x stubborn.png|Petunia x Stubborn petunia x hyperactive.png|Petunia x Hyperactive cuddles x hyperactive.png|Cuddles x Hyperactive ToothyXPoisons.png|Toothy x Poisons petunia x electronic eater.png|Petunia x Electronic Eater shrimpy x petunia.png|Shrimpy x Petunia Russell X Coral.jpg|Coral the Merfox x Russell flaky x electronic eater.png|Flaky x Electronic Eater flaky x fatty macfatterson.png|Flaky x Fatty McFatterson duh x lumpy.png|Duh x Lumpy Flaky x laurie.png|Flaky x Laurie Cubxjenna.png|Cub x Jenna pop moder.png|Pop x Moder Whistle x Neeky.png|Whistle x Neeky supernovaxsniffles.png|Supernova x Sniffles Lazy love.png|Flipper x Petunia honeythesquirrelxnutty.png|Honey The Squirrel x Nutty Kendallxmine.png|Kendall x Mime Without images *Webb x Sekai *Rex x Ballerina *Britton x Bella *Britton x Sekai *Webb x Bella *Bloomer x Timmy *6 x Lindsay *Immature X Immaturette *Mature X Maturette *John X Naz *Patriot X Split *Biohazard X Bannah Category:Fandom Category:Couplings